


Clipped Wings

by IndiannaJones5



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, The Foxhole Court (all for the game), The King's Men (all for the game), The Raven King (all for the game)
Genre: Andrew-Aaron-Nicky-Kevin-Nathaniel (the Monsters), F/F, Ichirou Moriyama (the lord), Kengo Moriyama (the Lord), M/M, Mary Hatford (Head of Hatfords), Nathan Wesninski (Kengo's dog), Nathaniel Wesninski (Ichirou's dog), Other, Riko-Kevin-Jean-Nat (the Perfect Court), Tetsuji Moriyama (the Master)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Summary: you can only run so far...--------------------------------au* Where Nathaniel and Jean manage to leave the Raven Nest, but the terms of breaking their previous contracts have cruel new requirements.With nowhere left to go (Jean can't return to the family that sold him) (Nathaniel has no real 'family'), they go to Palmetto State.But not because it's safer- it isn't. But, because their 'brother' may offer them sanctuary.
Relationships: Aaron/Katelyn, Allison & Seth, Allison/Renee, Dan/Matt, Nat & Andrew, Nat & Jean, Nat/Andrew, Nat/Jean, Nat/Ravens (mentioned), Nat/Riko (mentioned), Nicky/Erik, Wymack & Abby, jean/jeremy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Jean's prov)

I have very few things left, that still belong to me. And sadly, as the saying goes, I could count them all on one hand.

This list included my _pride (_ or what was left of it), _mind (" ...I'm still here")_ , _two books_ , and the meagre sliver of a _heart_ that belonged solely to the boy who had stayed by my side since childhood. (But regardless of how well I knew him- how well we knew each other, he was always someone to be especially wary of).

Nat had spent more years than anyone in the Raven Nest as a child, and in the Moriyama’s gnarled grasp, he had changed- but not for the better.

_Nathaniel Wesninski, with ice cold eyes and a fiery attitude that matched his hair, was precariously dangerous._

Sitting beside him. Well, 'Sitting' was probably a bit generous a description. He was currently slumped against the car seat, passed out from exhaustion, with me in the back of Renee Walker’s car. Bloodied, bruised, (but not quite broken).

Nathaniel Wesninski was not someone who needed protection, he was the one you'd need protection _from_. Years of violent stories could easily attest to that, and yet, even in this state I felt obliged to remain awake and keep watch.

Maybe that was because I didn’t know what I'd do if something were to happen. (Well, if something were to happen to Nat).

Riko had been verging on psychotic after he'd learned of the Lord's passing, and not even their Gold Championship win could deter him from the recent loss. I had been the easiest and nearest target. Or, I would've been, if not for Nat. Again and again, he took my place.

And, for awhile, it had been enough.

Because no matter what he suffered through, _a Wesninski would always be a Wesninski_.

Even Nathaniel’s grin was sharp enough to cut. (I wasn’t safe from it, either. It had cut down to my heart and- _I was still bleeding_ -protection, deflection, or affection made no difference. That grin would be forever lethal).

But _smiles_ , and _knives_ , and _words_ could only do so much in a Nest full of flightless birds, and I was already a steady study in submission.

I had resigned to my fate.

Until one day icy blue eyes met mine, held my shaking shoulders and then whispered quietly in my ear, “I will not go. I will not leave you.” And like the foolish martyr he was, Nathaniel once again sacrificed himself for someone else.

Time passed. Seconds? Week? Years later, or maybe? Just a moment? (Did it even matter?)

Tears that ran alongside sweat, violence that clawed bloodied skin under our nails and deafening screams in a world where there should've only ever been silence.

And the words: "stay", "stay", "stay", "just for me, _please_ \- just for awhile."

When I at last replied, “We cannot stay.” Nat understood. _This_ was it, the moment- the rolling building wetness of sleet and ice that slowly clumped and collected into one placed, and the one moment that _pushed_ it too far- for this ledge was too steep. And there was nothing to stop that dark night from snowballing into the catastrophe it had created.

~~He knew what he was doing. He knew. He understood what he pushed us to. He just didn't care.~~

And for the first time in a long time, we took a _chance_. Because it couldn't get any worse than this. But. If it somehow did (bloodied and broken fingers, we crossed them, and prayed to any God that might listen), we both knew we couldn't have survived it (and if we had, it would've killed us anyway). Not with everything else we'd been through.

We couldn't stay.

**We had to leave...**


	2. Chapter 2

(Jean's PROV)

My head smacked against the floor, the sound creating a sickening wet ringing in my ears. "Do you know what you did wrong today?" His voice echoed and in my already fuzzy mind I struggled to make the words out, "I don't kn- " Sharp nailed clasped at my hair and pulled me to stand.

"Hmm? Well that's no good if you don't know. Your supposed to know these things. Shame- you make a poor excuse for number 3 Jean."

"I'm- I'm sorry Riko."

He nodded, "Well. At least that's something. Your collar won't need tightening today, just your manors," Letting go of my hair I sagged to the floor, "27! Take him to Tetsuji, you know how much he hates un-polite people."

Grabbing me by the collar he pulled me roughly to stand on my shaky legs, "I'll get it done," Pulling me towards the locker room door my foot caught on one of the benches stopping us both, he readjusted his grip on my scruff and started moving again, only to stop when Riko called him again.

"I've changed my mind. He's too much of a dead weight like that, just carry him there. Dragging him will take too long and I wait you both showered and changed in time for practice this evening. Take your pair 28 with you. Between you it'll be much quicker I'd imagine."

28 had walked over sometime through Riko's demands, and had placed a hand to the back of my head, "Riko. I think he has a concussion."

"Useless! -Just knock him out and leave him in his room, Tetsuji can have him after this evening's practice."

"Yes Riko," Bowing both their heads they turned to me and hoisted me out of the locker room and into the adjoining hallway, "How'd you wanna do this Jake? I'd never knocked anyone out before." He frowned, "I don't know. Slam him against the wall I guess?"

And then suddenly the wall came into view and blinding stars danced behind my eyes, blinding me.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinding light and muffled voices were the first things I recognised when I came to.

And _pain_ , followed shortly after.

Pushing myself up on my palms in an attempt to get up, severe lacerations over my back and shoulders had me crippling backwards. A garbled cry left my lips and the two men then turned to me.

”Shh, it’s alright, just lie back.” 

Blinking hard, I eventually made out the figure in front of me. “Nath- “

”I’m here. Just- you need to rest. _Your safe_.”

Nodding wearily- and trusting that I could, I let the tension leave my body and welcomed that black abyss. 

The next time I came round the lights were much dimmer, but the voices were much harsher.

” -up.”

”No.”

”He has- “

”He can’t- “

”But prac- “

”But fuckin noth- “

”Riko said- “

”Riko, is the one wh- “

”What about The Mast- “

It was quiet for a long moment, and then I felt a stare, burning into my side.

”I’ll deal with it.”


End file.
